


Desires

by Illumination



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumination/pseuds/Illumination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What a magnifique sight that I’m graced with,” He whispered quietly and he slowly moved his head down, his lips ghosting over his sensitive skin. He licked his lips once, slowly parting them as he bit down, his teeth sinking down on the crook of the shoulder and neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This story was reposted on FanFiction, same title and description applies on the alternate site; I would like to prevent any possible accusation of plagiarism on either site, I'm sure you can understand this fair warning. Thank you for reading this small note and please enjoy the small story, as always; please feel free to give kudos, comment, share, and etc ( It would mean quite a lot to me )

His pale supple body lied sprawled on the mattress below him, the sheets of the bed a neat mess underneath him, and his arms were handcuffed to the solid metal posts of the bed frame behind him. His chest rose softly with each small breath, only rising quickly at each little gasp that slipped past his soft pink lips; this should have felt wrong, but his mind was a euphoric mess at the moment and he couldn’t take grasp of his own thoughts. He flicked his deep brown colored eyes down to meet the other’s, his heart clenching slightly when he was a met with a pair of vivid violet, “Tsukiyam- ah…” Kaneki moaned softly under his breath; Tsukiyama letting out a pleased hum at the sound of his name, it was so desperately satisfying to hear it in such a tone.

He looked down at the sight below him, his hands running down his pale sides in such a painstakingly slow motion; his eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of the deep brown haired boy squirming under his touch, he had been craving this sight for such a long time- to watch something as beautiful as Kaneki to writhe underneath him, “Ah, Kaneki, have I told you how beautiful you are?” Tsukiyama asked, his voice low and smooth like the richest of velvets, and he leaned down close to his ear, “What a magnifique sight that I’m graced with,” He whispered quietly and he slowly moved his head down, his lips ghosting over his sensitive skin. He licked his lips once, slowly parting them as he bit down, his teeth sinking down on the crook of the shoulder and neck, “Beautiful- A-Ah…!” Kaneki groaned at the bite, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain that he felt.

Tsukiyama pulled away slowly, his tongue running across his lips at the blood that he managed to draw- an interestingly sweet yet sour taste that met his taste buds, a taste that only managed to further his unhealthy desire and craving for the other boy, “So wonderful,” He purred out, pleased with the fact that his desire was being met so easily and he was so greatly pleased. His lips traveled slowly down and occasionally nipping at the soft skin below him, some soft while other nips turned to hard bites. Each bite caused his body to writhe and squirm pathetically, his words becoming incoherent and meaningless in this situation, his mind racing to figure out whether he should fear the bites or if he should let the overwhelming euphoria make it pleasing.

He smirked slightly and his eyes wandered the sprawled out mess beneath him, the redness of the bite marks very prominent along with the shimmering hints of blood from the wounds that decorated Kaneki’s body , he simply couldn’t contain his own excitement for the event that was soon to come. Tsukiyama shifted on the bed slightly and reached for the bedside table, a hand easily grasping the handle and slowly pulling it open, “Ready Kaneki-kun?” He asked the handcuffed boy, “Y-Yes…” A small timid voice responded, almost sounding afraid to speak at a time like this. He hummed softly and he pulled out a blindfold from the drawer, “I hope you don’t mind, but this will make things a bit more interesting,” Tsukiyama spoke softly and he reached up to tie the blindfold around the other’s head, “It will... Stimulate the senses more...” He continued, tightening the blindfold further.

Kaneki shifted on the mattress once again when he felt the bed moved slightly underneath him, his sense of sight was cut off entirely and he no longer knew what to expect in this moment; he supposed that this was what Tsukiyama meant, heighten the anticipation and the unknown thrill that was to come in time, it seemed exciting in a certain sense.  The mattress creaked softly as soon as more pressure was applied, it appeared that there was someone more than just him on the bed, “Tsukiyama?” Kaneki questioned, his eyes soon widening when he felt a quick sudden surge of pain  and before he could say a single word his body seemed to relax against the cushion of the mattress, his arms growing limp, and his own vision going black.

He shifted his arms as he slowly awoke from what felt like hours of sleep, his senses unbelievably numb and his blindfold loose around his face. He shifted his head slowly, the fabric slowly slipping down his face and falling besides him. and his tired eyes immediately widened at the sight before him. The once white, clean fabric of the bed was stained with a sickly deep wine color of red and the sick smell of sour metallic blood met his nose; his once numbed sense of smell awakening with full force and his once tired state was soon replaced with panic. His brown eyes slowly trailed down, his own flesh and skin were slowly being eaten away by Tsukiyama, his heart fell immediately and his trust was thrown out the window.

Tsukiyama was hunched over the other, his hands gently resting on the other’s legs as he dug his sharp teeth into the pale skin below him, ripping and tearing the skin that hid the precious meat and blood. He hummed in utter pleasure and his hand moved slightly, smearing the blood over the pale skin as he feasted upon his desired meal; his teeth grinding and shredding away at the food before him. The sweet and sour taste danced across his tongue  with ease, “Fantastique” He sighed happily, only glancing up when he heard Kaneki’s pained cries; the rest of his senses waking up, “Ah, Kaneki-kun, you seem to be awake,” Tsukiyama mused, shifting slightly as he dug his teeth in another sensitive portion of his skin; Kaneki wincing and writhing in pain as the other continued.

  
“Tsukiya- Ah- Tsuki-” Kaneki stuttered out, he wanted the pain to stop; tears only formed when he watched the man continued to dig and eat at his flesh. 


End file.
